


È bello volersi bene e ogni tanto dirselo

by ChandraRevati



Series: Evolving [5]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bizio e Gigi, Boys Kissing, Epic Friendship, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Lisbona, M/M, Male Friendship, MetaMoro, a notte fonda, esc2018, giorni a Lisbona, notte prima della finale dell'esc, perchè non facciamo un tuffo in piscina?, perché i nomignoli e i soprannomi sono tutto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraRevati/pseuds/ChandraRevati
Summary: «Hai finito di nuovo le sigarette? – chiese Fabrizio all’amico, notando solo dopo che non indossava il pigiama, ma un paio di pantaloncini da bagno e una maglia dei Pink Floyd – Dove stai andando?»«C’è la piscina al piano terra, vieni a fare un tuffo con me?» chiese, sistemandosi uno degli asciugamani dell’hotel dietro il collo.Fabrizio corrugò la fronte, «Sono le due e mezza e tu vuoi andare a farti il bagno? – chiese, più per avere una conferma da parte dell’amico che altro – Tu non stai bene»«Vieni o no? – chiese Ermal quasi saltellando sul posto – Dai,Bizio. C’è anche l’idromassaggio»[...]«Damme ‘n attimo che me cambio»[One Shot sulla notte pre Eurovision]





	È bello volersi bene e ogni tanto dirselo

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo qualche eone, io torno. Con calma, torno.  
> Allora, una nuova one shot per la serie _Evolving_ , la penultima. L'ultima arriverà, è in fase di elaborazione, e sarà sul periodo dei firmacopie, per il resto do il mio silenzio stampa.  
> Non so mai cosa dire e odio commentare i miei stessi lavori, quindi lascio a voi la lettura.  
> Prima però, vorrei dedicare questa piccola perla a AboriginalAnemia. Anche se non ci conosciamo, volevo ringraziarti pubblicamente perché la scorsa recensione mi ha tirato su di morale in un momento davvero pessimo che sono state per me le ultime due settimane e quindi, boh, grazie!  
> E, come sempre, ringrazio Paola, per aver letto per prima la mia ennesima pazzia.
> 
>  
> 
>  **N.B.** : nulla di tutto quello che è scritto intende essere una rappresentazione della realtà. Vi chiedo di non linkare nulla ai diretti interessati e, come al solito, non ci ricavo una lira da tutto ciò.

Ermal era tornato a Roma solo per un giorno e l’hotel aveva deciso di pulirgli la stanza proprio in quelle ventiquattr’ore di assenza. Gli avevano rifatto il letto, sistemato la stanza, pulito i vetri e soprattutto messo le cose che aveva lasciato sparpagliate sul tavolo in un elegante cesto in ferro battuto sul mobile dietro la porta della camera, così da dare la parvenza di ordine.  
Tutto questo accadeva sabato pomeriggio. Ermal era rientrato a Lisbona la mattina successiva e, tra interviste, prove e quattro chiacchiere con i colleghi europei, rientrava in camera solo per farsi la doccia e cadere a peso morto sul letto, addormentandosi nel giro di pochi minuti con il rumore dell’oceano a pochi chilometri di distanza perché, sì, non aveva nemmeno la forza e la voglia di andare a chiudere la porta finestra del balcone. Adorava il profumo dell’acqua salata e Lisbona era avvolta da una soffice aria calda in quel periodo, perciò era anche piacevole dormire tra le lenzuola fresche e sentire un alito di vento scombinare i riccioli sulla fronte.  
Il problema dal riordinamento della sua camera saltò fuori il venerdì successivo, il giorno prima della finale.  
Aveva appena finito di parlare con sua madre al telefono, quando si rese conto di aver finito il tabacco delle sigarette ed erano già tre ore che non fumava, diciotto dall’ultima pausa sigaretta di almeno dieci minuti da solo senza l’incombenza della stretta tabella di marcia che Paolo amava sbattergli sotto il naso ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione.  
Controllò dappertutto, si ritrovò anche a considerare di aver lasciato il pacchetto di scorta in mezzo ai calzini sporchi o sotto al letto, quando due colpi secchi alla porta arrestarono la sua ricerca.  
«Se te sento ancora ‘na volta batte i piedi così forte, te lascio sul palco mentre si esibisce l’amica tua cor foco. – Fabrizio gli lasciò tra le mani il suo pacchetto di sigarette e si appoggiò alla porta – Sono nella camera esattamente sotto la tua e, anche se ce sta tutto l’isolamento del mondo, sento te e il tuo passetto da fata»  
«Grazie Fabri. – si portò una sigaretta tra le labbra, ne appoggiò una seconda dietro l’orecchio e poi restituì il pacchetto. Il suo occhio cadde sulla fantomatica cesta di ferro, fino ad allora ignorata – Ecco dov’era» esclamò trionfante prendendo il pacchetto azzurro tra le mani.  
Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo, riprendendo il corridoio per gli ascensori, «Cerca de dormì»  
   
   
Erano quasi le due di notte quando Ermal si svegliò, pieno di energie e senza un filo di sonno alle spalle. Lui era fatto così, una bella dormita di un paio d’ore e poi era sveglio come un grillo e pronto a dare il meglio di sé.  
Si guardò attorno, cercando il telecomando della televisione per poi accenderla sul primo canale offerto dal servizio dell’hotel. Si ritrovò così a guardare una serie tv in portoghese con i sottotitoli in una lingua che non riuscì a decifrare.  
Prese il cellulare e controllò su Twitter che cosa dicevano i suoi lupi, lasciando qualche like e retwittando alcuni articoli relativi all’Eurovision. Si rese conto presto, però, di avere la batteria al limite della sopravvivenza, così cercò il cavo per ricaricare, ma stranamente non era sul comodino accanto a lui. Stava già dando mentalmente la colpa alle donne delle pulizie dell’hotel, magari avevano messo pure la sua chitarra in quel cesto infernale dove aveva già ritrovato tre accendini, il tabacco e otto penne attaccate al suo taccuino, quando si rese conto che era semplicemente caduto per terra, accanto alla sua valigia ancora aperta, lasciata dimenticata sul pavimento.  
Si alzò a fatica, mettendosi gli occhiali da vista e prese il cavo, mettendo finalmente in carica il cellulare. Mentre osservava lo schermo illuminato, la sua attenzione venne richiamata da uno sgargiante rosso in mezzo al marasma di camicie neutre che spuntavano dalla valigia. Non ricordava di aver messo una maglietta di quel colore nel plico di vestiti che aveva selezionato per quel viaggio, così tirò la stoffa e si ritrovò tra le mani il suo costume da bagno. Cercò di fare mente locale a quando aveva preparato la valigia, ma non ricordava assolutamente di aver aperto il cassetto dove teneva i costumi e gli altri vestiti estivi, però ricordò sua madre gironzolarci attorno e la frase «Sicuro che non riuscirai ad avere nemmeno un paio d’ore per andare in spiaggia?».  
Ricacciò il costume nella valigia e si sdraiò nuovamente sul letto. No, nella rigida tabella di marcia dell’Eurovision non erano state calcolate ore di svago, se non appunto le brevi pause sigaretta che lui e Fabrizio elemosinavano tra un’intervista e l’altra e le ore di sonno. Almeno la notte potevano fare quello che volevano, con la clausola di rimanere in hotel, ma ormai il sonno l’aveva abbandonato, la chitarra non la poteva suonare per non disturbare i vicini di stanza, le sigarette scarseggiavano, per Ermal rimanere fermo a fissare il soffitto diventava l’unica soluzione, noiosa, ma l’unica.  
Forse.  
Ermal si girò un paio di volte nel letto, allungandosi sul comodino dall’altra parte e osservando il telefono della camera, collegato a filo diretto con quello della reception, con accanto una serie di dépliant delle attività della struttura, assieme al menu del servizio in camera. Ne prese uno a caso e si mise a leggere cosa offriva l’hotel, tra ristoranti e bar, incluso lo sky bar dove avevano registrato chissà quante interviste.  
Nello scorrere le poche pagine del volantino, notò che c’era anche la spa. La voglia di farsi fare un bel massaggio rilassante gli venne, ma non poteva chiamare a quell’ora tarda per un capriccio di due minuti.  
Chiuse il volantino, osservando ancora per qualche secondo l’ultima pagina, dove la foto di una piscina abbastanza grande faceva capolino con accanto la sua locazione, allo stesso piano della spa, e gli orari, sempre aperta.  
Ermal lanciò ancora uno sguardo alla sua valigia e poi si alzò.  
   
   
Fabrizio era riuscito a trovare un canale con almeno i sottotitoli in italiano e si stava sorbendo un programma di cucina portoghese quando due colpetti leggeri alla porta sviarono la sua attenzione dalla preparazione di un perfetto _arroz de Marisco_. Si alzò, sbadigliando vistosamente, e andò ad aprire.  
«Hai finito di nuovo le sigarette? – chiese all’amico, notando solo dopo che non indossava il pigiama, ma un paio di pantaloncini da bagno e una maglia dei _Pink Floyd_ – Dove stai andando?»  
«C’è la piscina al piano terra, vieni a fare un tuffo con me?» chiese, sistemandosi uno degli asciugamani dell’hotel dietro il collo.  
Fabrizio corrugò la fronte, «Sono le due e mezza e tu vuoi andare a farti il bagno? – chiese, più per avere una conferma da parte dell’amico che altro – Tu non stai bene»  
«Vieni o no? – chiese Ermal quasi saltellando sul posto – Dai, _Bizio_. C’è anche l’idromassaggio»  
Quel nomignolo Fabrizio lo odiava, ma Ermal lo diceva con un tono talmente dolce che gli ricordava la calata del «Dai, papà» di Anita quando lo implorava di andare a prendere il gelato dopo scuola, anche se faceva freddo o era quasi ora di cena. A quel tono non sapeva che dire per difendersi, quindi cedeva sempre e comunque.  
«Damme ‘n attimo che me cambio. – disse, tornando in camera e lasciando la porta aperta, che Ermal chiuse non appena entrò nella stanza dell’amico – Sicuro sia aperta e non finiremo nei guai?»  
«Quante storie, Fabri. – borbottò Ermal sedendosi sul letto dell’amico e guardandolo mentre cercava il costume da bagno nella valigia – Avevi già progettato un bagno a mia insaputa?»  
«Anita m’ha aiutato a fa’ la valigia. – disse Fabrizio andando in bagno a cambiarsi e uscendo poi con addosso un costume simile a quello di Ermal, ma nero – Dice che non è possibile andare in una città con il mare senza il costume»  
«E con questo, Anita vince a mani basse. – scherzò Ermal guardando le sue infradito verdi, abbastanza consumate.  Forse era il caso di comprarne un paio nuove – Pronto?»  
«’N attimo. Spegni ‘a tele, intanto. – borbottò Fabrizio mettendosi una maglietta semplice azzurra e infilandosi le ciabatte – Va bene, andiamo su»  
Prese il cellulare e la chiave della camera e poi seguì l’amico fino ad un ascensore, che li portò al piano terra. Dopo un breve corridoio, seguirono una scala che conduceva alla spa e alla fantomatica piscina.  
«Pensavo ci fosse almeno qualcuno» commentò Fabrizio, constatando che la sala con al centro una piscina rettangolare abbastanza grande era vuota. L’hotel dove alloggiavano era lo stesso di altri cantanti dell’Eurovision, magari qualcuno aveva avuto la stessa malsana idea di Ermal, ma a quanto pareva avevano preferito tutti andare a dormire presto.  
«Meglio così. – Ermal lasciò in malo modo l’asciugamano su una sdraio, togliendosi anche la maglia e gli occhiali da vista – Fa anche caldo»  
Effettivamente si respirava acqua clorata e vapore in quella sala, un tepore rilassante e per nulla fastidioso. Era il clima perfetto per stare a torso nudo e rilassarsi mettendo i piedi in ammollo nella vasca.  
«Allora, ci tuffiamo subito?» chiese Fabrizio, ma non fece in tempo a togliersi le ciabatte che qualche schizzo, prodotto dal tuffo di Ermal, gli colpì le gambe.  
Si voltò per vedere l’amico riemergere dall’acqua con i capelli appiattiti sulla testa e una comica cornice sulla fronte quando si passò una mano per toglierli da davanti agli occhi, creando ciuffi di capelli dritti verso l’alto.  
«Cazzo, si sta da dio. – riuscì a dire Ermal – Bizio, buttati» lo invitò.  
Fabrizio, d’altro canto, si sedette a bordo piscina, lasciando entrare i piedi uno a uno nell’acqua, come per abituarsi alla temperatura. Effettivamente Ermal aveva ragione, si stava che era una favola, «Mo’ entro» disse, osservando lo sguardo del ricciolo che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Fabri, o entri subito o vengo a prenderti di peso. – disse alzandosi. In quella parte di piscina, l’acqua era alta poco più di un metro – Andiamo!»  
«Con calma. – borbottò il romano – Che fretta c’hai? Fatte du’ vasche intanto»  
Ermal si sbilanciò all’indietro, tornando in acqua e riemergendo ad un paio di metri da Fabrizio, «Ho lasciato l’elastico sulla sdraio, me lo puoi passare? Per favore» disse avvicinandosi all’uomo.  
Fabrizio non fece in tempo a voltarsi, per vedere dove Ermal avesse lasciato le cose, che le braccia dell’amico lo strinsero in vita e lo trascinarono in acqua.  
«Porca… Ermal, scappa» disse Fabrizio scuotendo la testa per sistemare alla bell’e meglio i capelli. Si diede qualche colpetto dal lato sinistro, dato che praticamente mezza piscina aveva deciso di stanziarsi nel suo orecchio destro.  
«Tu non ti saresti mai buttato da solo» si giustificò Ermal ridacchiando a qualche metro da lui, emergendo solo con la testa dall’acqua.  
Fabrizio lo fulminò con lo sguardo, «Scappa in Albania»  
Ermal si mise a ridere e si allontanò ancora di due bracciate, mentre Fabrizio tentava di raggiungerlo camminando nell’acqua fin dove poteva.  
«Dai, sto fermo. – propose il più giovane, appoggiandosi con le braccia al bordo – Se mi raggiungi, puoi annegarmi»  
Il romano sbuffò, immergendosi e raggiungendo l’amico con facilità. Inseguire i figli quando li portava al mare o in piscina da suo fratello era diventato il suo passatempo preferito, non sarebbe stato un ragazzino dai capelli ricci a metterlo in difficoltà.  
Riemerse e schizzò l’amico con qualche spillo d’acqua, giusto per infastidirlo un po’, «L’elastico ti serve ancora?» chiese, prendendone uno dal polso. La cascata di capelli di sua figlia l’aveva costretto a tenersi un elastico o un fermaglio pronto in qualsiasi momento e, mentre era in tour, era un modo per ricordarsi della sua piccola grande donna.  
«Grazie. – disse Ermal, accettando – Dammi un secondo» e scomparve nell’acqua, riemergendo con i capelli completamente all’indietro.  
Fabrizio recuperò l’elastico sulla superficie dell’acqua, doveva essergli sfuggito nell’immersione, e guardò l’amico mentre si teneva i capelli raccolti con una mano.  
«Damme qua. – disse, legando i capelli di Ermal in una piccola coda a metà capo, così da racchiudere tutti i capelli – Basterebbe una forbice ora e te poto la zazzera che te ritrovi»  
«Non oseresti» minimizzò Ermal ridendo.  
«Scommettiamo? – Fabrizio alzò un sopracciglio, sfoggiando un sorrisetto poco raccomandabile – Di tutte le promesse che ce semo fatti se riuscivamo a salire sul podio dell’Eurovision, aggiungiamo anche che, almeno un briciolo, te sistemi quel cespuglio» aggiunse, voltandogli le spalle e nuotando un po’ più al largo.  
Ermal alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi si gettò in avanti, circondando il collo dell’amico con le braccia e standogli praticamente a spalle, «D’accordo. – appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Fabrizio – E tu non dovrai più alzare gli occhi al cielo quando ti chiamo Bizio»  
«Sei una rottura di palle infinita. – borbottò Fabrizio prendendo le mani di Ermal per non farlo andare via – Devo iniziare a chiamarti anche in pubblico come ti chiama mia figlia?»  
«Ti prego, no. – si sporse più avanti per guardare almeno di profilo l’amico – Ti permetto solo nel privato di chiamarmi così»  
«D’accordo, _riccioli d’oro_. – Fabrizio lasciò andare Ermal, che gli girò attorno, trovandoselo faccia a faccia dopo un attimo – Sì, ha iniziato a chiamarti anche così»  
«E tu chi saresti? Uno degli orsi?»  
«Nah, so’ troppo vecchio per correre dietro a un pischello come te per insegnarti qualcosa. – Fabrizio si diede una spinta, trovandosi a galleggiare nell’acqua e ad osservare il soffitto – Anche se non ricordo esattamente come finiva quella storia»  
«Nella primissima versione, Riccioli d’Oro viene sbranata dagli orsi. – gli spiegò Ermal facendo leva sulle braccia e sedendosi sul bordo della piscina, mantenendo i piedi in ammollo – Poi è arrivata la Disney a rompere la magia e ha imposto l’amicizia come cardine della storia» disse con tono sarcastico.  
Fabrizio indirizzò il suo sguardo verso l’amico, che si stava sfregando gli occhi, forse per via del cloro, «Me piace di più la prima versione. – ridacchiò – Vuoi già uscire?»  
Ermal scrollò le spalle, raggiungendo la sdraio, «Rientro subito»  
   
   
Erano sdraiati entrambi fuori vasca, quando una ragazza della reception passò a controllare la situazione, ma non disse nulla a parte un saluto cordiale.  
Fabrizio osservò le sue dita, tutte raggrinzite per il troppo tempo speso in acqua, «Vuoi salire?» chiese a Ermal, sdraiato accanto a lui e intento a smanettare con il cellulare.  
«Sei stanco? – chiese lui di rimando togliendosi l’elastico. I capelli iniziavano ad asciugarsi e alcuni riccioli erano rimasti impigliati, risultando parecchio fastidiosi dato che tiravano la cute – Se vuoi salire, ti accompagno»  
Fabrizio fece spallucce, «A dire il vero, qui sto bene. – guardò dall’altra parte della sala un punto impreciso, mordicchiando l’asta dei suoi occhiali da vista – Superato un certo orario, non riesco più a pigliare sonno»  
«Lo stesso. – mormorò Ermal, lasciando il cellulare a lato e girandosi, per guardare meglio l’amico – Sei tranquillo per stasera?»  
Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui, «Tu?»  
«Te l’ho chiesto prima io»  
Il romano sorrise, «Devo dì de esse abbastanza tranquillo. – ammise – Non penso che ce sia tanto da fare. Andiamo, cantiamo la nostra canzone come abbiamo fatto già a Sanremo e ad Assago e via»  
«Bizio, ci saranno non so quanti milioni di spettatori a seguirci da tutto il mondo»  
Fabrizio si mise seduto rivolto verso l’amico, «Ragazzino, Sanremo è trasmesso in Europa, abbiamo già cantato con un bel pubblico numeroso incollato alla televisione. – appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, muovendola lentamente per rassicurarlo – E hai visto il posto dove suoneremo. È grande, ma tiene meno posti de Assago. Sta tranquillo»  
«Come mai hai tutte queste informazioni?» chiese Ermal sedendosi e guardando Fabrizio dritto negli occhi.  
Fabrizio fece scendere la mano dalla spalla al polso dell’amico, intrecciando poi le dita, «Perché sapevo perfettamente che me sarei ritrovato in questa situazione, a doverte nascondere sotto la gonnella de mamma per la paura»  
«Ehi» lo riprese Ermal, fintamente offeso.  
Fabrizio sorrise, «No, seriamente. Mi sono informato per farte stà tranquillo. T’ho visto agitato alle prove in questi giorni e non sapevo che fare. – rispose – Siamo partiti da Sanremo con pochi posti e siamo finiti ad Assago, con quasi tredicimila persone. Il salto delle persone presenti ad un live l’abbiamo già fatto, non agitarti. – cercò con gli occhi di incatenare a sé lo sguardo di Ermal, trovandolo quasi subito riflesso nel suo – Magari durante la nostra esibizione crollano gli ascolti e non ce fila manco un cane»  
Ermal si mise a ridere, ma era una risata nervosa, quasi forzata, «Perché ci troviamo sempre nelle condizioni dove tu consoli me e mai il contrario? – chiese appoggiando la fronte contro la spalla dell’amico – Mi dispiace tirare fuori le paranoie quando siamo da soli, scusa»  
Fabrizio si mise a ridere, «Stai parlando con un campione olimpico di paranoie. – gli ricordò – Abbiamo il nome per la nostra band, _i Paranoici_ »  
«T’ho detto che non fondo una band con te. – disse Ermal sbuffando divertito, allontanandosi da Fabrizio, che si sdraiò di nuovo – Però suona bene, ci rispecchia» aggiunse, alzandosi dalla sdraio.  
«Più te, io ormai c’ho fatto il callo e te faccio da guida. – commentò Fabrizio compiaciuto, ma non aveva messo in calcolo la reazione di Ermal, che si girò a guardarlo, e in un secondo se lo ritrovò sdraiato sopra di sé – Ermal, pesi»  
Il ricciolo si sistemò meglio sopra l’amico, appoggiando poi i gomiti sulla sdraio, a lato del corpo di Fabrizio, «Sei uno stronzo, lo sai, vero? – chiese sorridendo – Allora propongo anche io un nome, _il vecchio e il bambino_ »  
«Non chiamare in causa Guccini ora. – borbottò Fabrizio passando una mano tra i capelli di Ermal, più per guardarlo in viso che per altro – E te sei appena definito un bimbetto, quindi potrò pigliarti per il culo pure per questo ora»  
«Ti odio»  
«Te sei tirato ‘a zappa sui piedi, Ermal» lo rimbeccò lui dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia.  
«A dire il vero, quello sei tu. – disse Ermal mettendosi in ginocchio, rimanendo però sulla sdraio. Era praticamente a cavalcioni di Fabrizio – Hai definito me il bambino tra i due, quindi tu sei il vecchio»  
Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo, non sapendo più in che modo dire ad Ermal che sei anni di differenza non erano tanti, che poteva benissimo essere più un fratello maggiore che suo padre, ma sapeva che erano tutte parole al vento: se il ragazzino diceva che Fabrizio era la versione moderna di Matusa, non c’era verso di fargli cambiare idea.  
«Come vuoi tu, _prin…_ » stava per dire, rassegnandosi all’idea di dover essere sempre preso in giro per questa cosa, ma Ermal lo fermò, proprio mentre stava per chiamarlo come Anita faceva sempre in sua presenza, lasciandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.  
«Questo era a tradimento, non stavo dicendo nulla di male, _pr…_ » riprovò, prima di ritrovarsi il viso completamente assediato dalle labbra di Ermal, più per un dispetto che per altro, e iniziare a ridere per il solletico procuratogli.  
«Se non la smetti di chiamarmi così, giuro che ti ritrovi con la sciarpa in piena calura estiva qui a Lisbona» lo minacciò bonariamente Ermal.  
«Va bene, va bene. – si arrese – Ora levati, che non me sento più le gambe e magari entra qualcuno»  
«Ci sono le telecamere di sicurezza, se c’era qualcosa da vedere, l’avrebbero già visto. – gli fece notare Ermal alzandosi e tendendo una mano a Fabrizio – E non è la prima volta che ti bacio in un luogo, come lo definisci tu, “a rischio”» disse, facendo segno delle virgolette.  
Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo, «Odio i fraintendimenti. – gli spiegò – Se per me e te è normale come gesto d’affetto, per altri è un buon pretesto per tesserci su ‘na tragedia greca»  
«Eddai, Bizio. – Ermal lo abbracciò – Non pensiamoci e torniamo a una più classica ansia pre Eurovision»  
Ermal aveva lo strano e innato dono di cambiare argomento con una facilità incredibile e, soprattutto, ne avevano già parlato a sufficienza del loro rapporto, non avevano voglia di ripetere la stessa tiritera per quella che sarebbe stata la trentaduesima volta.  
Si volevano bene come fratelli, erano diametralmente opposti a carattere ma così vicini nell’animo, avevano semplicemente un modo diverso di esternare il loro rapporto in un modo talmente fisico e poco percepito dalla gente che alle volte si chiedevano cosa ci fosse di sbagliato. Ne avevano parlato per tanto, davanti a troppe bottiglie di vino e tante corde della chitarra rotte, sul perché fosse normale vedere due ragazze, amiche, abbracciarsi, tenersi la mano o scambiarsi gesti d’affetto e per due ragazzi invece no, ma la risposta non era ancora arrivata.  
Tuttavia, la cosa non interessava a Ermal e Fabrizio, perché se si sentivano giù di morale o c’era qualcosa che non andava, in quei dieci giorni avevano avuto la riprova che l’altro c’era sempre con un abbraccio, una carezza o semplicemente una chiacchierata a notte fonda anche di dieci minuti.  
I baci, beh, quelli erano arrivati naturalmente e anche naturalmente se li scambiavano, come faceva Ermal con sua madre quando la salutava o Fabrizio con i suoi figli prima di metterli a dormire la sera. Alle volte erano per scherzo, altre per prendersi in giro, altre ancora perché avevano bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro e un abbraccio non bastava, ma erano sempre quei due secondi di contatto che a entrambi facevano un bene dell’anima, i due secondi che annullavano l’ansia prima di un’esibizione, l’arrivederci seguito da mesi di distanza, un _ti voglio bene_ tramutato in gesti.  
E questo bastava a entrambi.  
«Fabrizio?» lo chiamò Ermal, notando che l’amico si era quasi fossilizzato in quell’abbraccio. Raramente lo chiamava per nome intero, ma quando lo faceva era sempre con un tono dolce e sommesso, quasi per essere sicuro che l’altro percepisse la sua presenza, senza però essere troppo invadente.  
«Sì?» chiese Fabrizio senza muoversi.  
«Facciamo ancora un tuffo?» propose Ermal sciogliendo l’abbraccio, ma tenendo la mano tra la sua.  
«Va bene. – lanciò gli occhiali da vista verso la sdraio, poi si voltò, guardando l’amico - _Principino_ » aggiunse, prima di ritrovarsi spinto in acqua.

**Author's Note:**

> Solite cose di fine storia:  
> 1\. Ermal è tornato in Italia un giorno per registrare Amici durante il soggiorno a Lisbona.  
> 2\. Il Paolo citato, buon'anima, è Paolo Pastorino, il tuttofare che segue Ermal per conto della sua casa discografica.  
> 3\. l'arroz de Marisco, ho controllato, è un piatto portoghese a base di pesce. Mi piaceva troppo l'immagine di Fabrizio disteso nel letto a guardarsi _la prova del cuoco_ in portoghese.  
>  4\. Altra immagine di Fabrizio che mi piace molto è il suo comportamento un po' paterno/da fratello maggiore nei confronti di Ermal, una cosa talmente kawaii e super canon che amo del loro rapporto.  
> 5\. La favola di Riccioli d'Oro è, disgraziatamente, vera. Nella favola originale (a parte che non c'è una bimba, ma una vecchia) la protagonista viene sbranata dagli orsi, poi hanno deciso di farla scappare impaurita, fino poi alla versione smielata della Disney dove diventano tutti carini e coccolosi.  
> 6\. E ora è tempo di numeri! L'Ariston di Sanremo è un teatro con poco meno di duemila posti, il Mediolanum Forum di Assago quasi tredicimila e l'Altice Arena di Lisbona circa dodicimila. Inoltre Sanremo è trasmesso in eurovisione, l'Eurovision in mondovisione.  
> 7\. _Il vecchio e il bambino_ è una canzone di Guccini che io ho amato e scoperto grazie ai Nomadi con l'album "I Nomadi interpretano Guccini". Insomma, andate ad ascoltarla su Youtube.


End file.
